The chapters of our love
by TiiareSarfatiBenoist
Summary: los capitulos de una amor nuevo, joven, simple y tierno. Uno amor que de una forma u otra forma cambiara a Marley y Ryder para siempre.
1. his name is ryder

Ultimamente he estado muy interesada en esta nueva pareja asi que decidi hacer esta serie de viñetas y drabbles de "ryley".

disclaimer: ni glee, ni Marley, ni Ryder me pertenecen

* * *

No estaba realmente concentrada en el partido, se había desconcentrado con ese chico que bailaba como loco en la cancha.

Vio como la entrenadora Beiste le llamo la atención una vez mas y Marley no pudo evitar sonreír ese chico era muy divertido y lucia increíblemente tierno tratando de hacer el moonwalk.

Aquel chico se veía tan inocente no como los demás chicos de la escuela.

Marley no pudo evitar reír al ver como el futbolista giro en el suelo, pero no era una risa burlesca, al contrario, era una risa llena de ternura como si ella estuviera viendo uno de esos videos de bebes con hipo o algo por el estilo.

Los pensamientos de Marley fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Tina "Ryder" dijo la asiática que estaba sentada al lado de ella "¿Qué?" pregunto la morena "Ryder, a si se llama el chico al que has estado mirando durante todo el partido "respondió Tina para luego volver a concentrarse en el partido.

"Ryder" dijo Marley en voz baja y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras veía como este seguía haciendo sus locos y adorables bailes en la cancha.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

REVIEWS?


	2. Look at you

Luego de que esa porrista rubia (no sabía su nombre aun) se fuera Ryder se fue a buscar a Marley. La encontró en el baño de chicas llorando frente al espejo. Ryder entro, aprovechando que no había nadie en el lugar, para hablar con la chica.

"¿Cómo estás?" le pregunto el chico "bien, eso creo" respondió ella secándose las lagrimas de los ojos y tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Esa chica fue muy cruel contigo".

"siempre es cruel conmigo" dijo la chica con una pequeña risa tratando de no darle mayor importancia "¿Por qué la dejas hacerlo?"Pregunto ryder mientras limpiaba una lagrima que corría por la mejilla de Marley "¿que caso tiene?, ¿crees que si le digo algo le importara?"Marley comenzó a llorar nuevamente "además, tal vez eso es lo que todos piensan de mi solo que no se atreven a decirlo".

Ryder no podía ver a Marley asi, se acababan de conocer pero ya le tenía un cariño especial y no podía permitir que dijera algo así "no, eso no es lo que los demás piensan".

"¿y tu como lo sabes? Apenas nos conocemos" dijo la chica "lo sé porque solo un imbécil pensaría eso de ti, mirate eres talentosísima y hermosa" eso ultimo hizo sonrojar a la chica pero pudo sonreír.

"Ven yo invito el almuerzo" dijo Ryder dándole la mano a Marley.


	3. you're the most important

**Hola! se que no he publicado hace mucho y es porque mi computador se había echado a perder ¬¬ y ademas no tenia nada de ****inspiración.**

**este capitulo esta basado en una escena de "thanksgiving" haci que si no han visto el episodio y no quieren spoilers no lo lean**

* * *

No puedes soportar verla de esa forma quieres ir donde ella y abrazarla, decirle que no tiene de que preocuparse, pero no puedes, ella está con Jake y él es quien esta consolándola y te parte el corazón pero en este momento tu no importas, ni siquiera las seccionales parecen importantes, solo ella está un tu mente.

Ahora quieres ganar más que nunca pero por Marley no por un premio.

Lo malo es que sabes que tendrás que dejarle el baile a Jake. Solo así ganaran. Solo así el podrá ver a Marley sonreír.

Ver a su marley sonreír.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


	4. keep the secret

**hola se que no he publicado en mucho tiempo pero prometo hacerlo mas seguido :) espero que les guste es nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar verlo en todas las clases (al menos en las que coinciden) notar su expresión de '_no entiendo nada',_ ver la forma en la que se toma el cabello cuando no entiende un ejercicio y como pestañea rápidamente para no quedarse dormido.

La clase termina y la profesora menciona que la próxima semana habrá examen, marley mira el rostro de ryder y nota la preocupación en el asique se acerca a él durante el almuerzo.

"Hola" dice marley sonriente sentándose al lado del chico "hola marley" dice él, igual de sonriente, "te note al preocupado por el examen de matemática ".

"si, lo que sucede es que si no mejoro mis calificaciones mis padres me mataran "dijo mientras la sonrisa en sus labios desaparecía, "si quieres yo puedo ayudarte " dijo sorprendiendo al chico, "¿e-en-enserio? , dios, muchas gracias marley no sabes cuánto lo aprecio" el chico recupero su sonrisa cosa que alegro a marley, "te lo debo por el buen amigo que has sido conmigo" ryder puso una triste sonrisa la cual marley percibió.

Ella conocía los sentimientos de ryder hacia ella y a pesar de que estaba con jake no podía evitar pensar en el todo el tiempo.

"nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 6 ¿está bien?" dijo la chica, "si claro" respondió el.

Ya llevaban mas de una hora estudiando y ryder ya entendía lo no entendió en un mes, pero tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no perderse en los bellos ojos azules de la chica.

Pero en cierto momento simplemente le fue imposible no hipnotizarse con su mirada y para su mala suerte marley lo noto.

"¿Qué miras?" dijo risueña "tu hermoso rostro" dijo el sin pensar, marley se puso seria "yo-yo lo siento marley no debí haber dicho eso" dijo avergonzado, marley se quedo callada por un momento pero luego de la nada se acerco a ryder y lo beso, sorprendiéndolo, pero ese no fue un impedimento para que él no le correspondiera.

Al separarse ambos tenían la respiración agitada y los ojos bien abiertos a causa del sorpresivo beso

"creo- creo que deberías irte "dijo ella, "marley yo…" el chico no sabía que decir, "solo ándate por favor, y-y no le digas esto nadie" luego de eso ryder salió cabizbajo del lugar sin saber que pensar.

Jake era su amigo pero sus sentimientos hacia marley eran mucho más fuertes, ahora solo se preguntaba si ella le diria la verdad a su novio.

* * *

**bueno espero que les guste si es haci dejen un review y si tienen alguna sugerencia tambien :)**

**tambien queria avisar que comenzare un nueva historia pero esta ves sera brochel por si a alguien le interesa aqui les dejo un mini adelanto: Ese era su lugar para escapar, su lugar para surgir, su lugar para esconderse de lo que le causo tanto dolor. Nadie hablo de amar.**

**la historia sera muuuuy distinta a la original y tendra temas mas fuertes.**


	5. holaaa

¿Publicar o no publicar? esa es la cuestión.

Hola ¿Cómo están?

Sé que ha pasado muuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que publique por última vez y la razón es que entre a clases y es una escuela nueva y tenía que adaptarme y bla bla bla además perdí un poco la inspiración por ryley por todo lo que paso con katie y eso.

Peeeeeeero pronto voy a salir vacaciones de invierno lo que me dará más tiempo para publicar si eso quieren, y esa es la pregunta… ¿lo quieren?

Espero que si ya que tendrían un entretención durante este laaaaaargo hiatus hasta la quinta temporada y además podrían ver lo que paso después del beso.

Por favor háganme saber en los reviews si quieren que siga publicando si es así les prometo que publicare el próximo capitulo el 4 de junio (próxima semana) en la tarde.

PD1: la historia desde el próximo capitulo se basaría en 2 meses después del beso y Finn y Rachel podrían formar parte de la historia en algunos episodios (que puedo decir finchel es mi OTP)

PD2: ¿no les sorprendió que haya adivinado lo del beso de ryder y marley? Ok las circunstancias fueron distintas pero el beso estuvo igual.

PD3: ¿les gusto el nombre del capitulo? xD

Tiiare.


End file.
